


Cuddle war.

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's soccer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Kelley just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend but a certain dog won't allow her.





	Cuddle war.

Kelley plopped down onto the couch, her arms crossed to her chest as she narrowed her at Emily and Brooklyn, the dog Kelley has adopted recently. 

She was jealous of her dog. So jealous but that's something she refused to admit it to Emily. 

They were hanging out at Kelley's house on a Friday night watching Netflix when Emily decided to cuddle Brooklyn instead of Kelley. 

At first Kelley didn't mind, knowing Brooklyn she though she would stay by Emily side for a few minutes before waddling over to her bed. But an hour has past and she has yet to move from her spot. 

"Brooklyn," She whistle loudly catching the dog attention for a moment. With a snap of her fingers she pointed toward her bed. Brooklyn stared at Kelley before laying her head down on Emily's knee. 

"Babe she's fine where she's at." Emily said absentmindedly as she scratch the top of Brooklyn head, her attention fully on the tv. " Shes not a bo-"

She must be tired though, interrupted Kelley, bringing the can of coke to her lips and take a sip. " You know from all that running. "

Emily turned her head to looks at Kelly with a broad grins, using her free hand to give her other leg a pat, inviting Kelley to a spot. " Come here babe."

Kelley gave Emily a bright smile before tossing the control to the side and got up from the armchair, walking across of the living room to reach the love seat where Emily and Brooklyn were seated. Kelley scoop down until her head was resting on Emily's knee. 

Brooklyn must have noticed Kelley change of seated because she seized her body up from a sitting position and brought her face up close to Kelley's and tried to use her nose to push Kelley away causing Kelley to narrowed her eyes toward her dog. 

"It's cute seeing both of you jealous of each other." Chuckles Emily, she continued to run her hand through Brooklyn fur.

"Shut up!"

A few minutes later Brooklyn must have finally gotten tires because she stood up from her spot and jumped out of the couch, making her way to the bed.

" Finally." Exclaimed Kelley as she sit up from her spot, moving closer to Emily. " “I’m going to DIE if you don’t cuddle me immediately.”

Emily glanced down at her girlfriend, leveling down for her face to be inches away from Kelley, she waited for Kelleys eyes to be fully shut before mumbling. " It was nice knowing you.”

With a loud chuckles Emily ran away from the living room as Kelley jumped on the couch throwing endless amount of pillow after Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize I'm not good at summary or title. Yikes, anyway, enjoy.


End file.
